Advertisers, retail establishments, product manufacturers, service providers, and other types of businesses or entities are often interested in consumer exposure and/or consumer reaction to media such as entertainment media, advertising and/or other informational media to better market their products or services. Businesses often use advertising or other informational or promotional material to draw attention and interest to their products or services. Such advertising may be delivered via television, radio, or print media. In addition, web-based technologies also offer the ability to deliver information about products and/or services via Internet advertising. Thus, the average consumer is usually exposed to media via different types of delivery devices.